happydaysfandomcom-20200214-history
The Last of the Big Time Malphs
"The Last of the Big Time Malphs" is the twenty-fourth episode of the fourth season of Happy Days, also the 87th overall episode in the series. Written by Joe Glauberg, the episode, which was directed by Jerry Paris, premiered on ABC-TV on March 22, 1977. Synopsis Novice bookmaker, Ralph Malph, loses his shirt on a football game and must face his father to avoid the fists of a street tough named Bruiser. Full storyline Ralph becomes a big-time gambler in a football pool operation that he starts. Al and another kid carry a color tv onto a table at Arnold's. Fonzie's bike is being repaired and girls line up to drive him home. The new Ralph comes into Arnold's with his girl Sheila, a manicurist. Richie and Potsie come in their hockey gear into Arnold's. Ralph sells football betting cards (pick 3 winners pro or college) for $1 with 10-1 odds. Richie fills out one of the football betting cards. Ralph doesn't go to the hockey game, and Ralph takes a bet from Bruiser. Fonzie tosses up his comb, and Cicely gets to drive him home. Richie and Ralph talk about the betting cards at the Cunningham house. Howard and Mickey talk about Ralph being Junior Leopard of the Year. Ralph and Mickey tell a joke and then leave. Everyone watches the Packers game at Arnold's as Green Bay puts an injured Paul Hornung back into the game and wins after trailing by 11 points. Ralph asks Fonzie to help him collect the money. Bruiser wants to collect his winnings ($80.00) and tries to rough up Ralph, as Fonzie stops Bruiser from beating up Ralph in his office. Bruiser gives Ralph 24 hours to come up with the cash, and Ralph gives Bruiser Sheila as collateral. Ralph gets Richie to get Howard to talk to his dad Mickey at the optometrist office about his gambling problem. Ralph tells his father about his situation, and Mickey agrees to let Ralph pay off his debt by working two nights a week at the optometrist office. Ralph says he doesn't want to be an optometrist like his father, and that he wants to be a comedian. Howard then talks to Mickey as they all leave the office. Trivia/Notes #The title is based on the old saying "the last of the big time spenders" which is applied when someone is spending very little money. #The hockey game is vs. the Schotz Hot Shots. #Richie picks Wake Forest to beat Notre Dame. #The hockey team loses 12-0 with a german shepherd as their goalie. #Ralph is an only child. #Howard's father lives in Florida. #Jack Dodson returns as Ralph's father, Mickey Malph. He would have the recurring role for several seasons. #The actor who played Bruiser, Paul Linke, is probably best known for his role of Officer Artie Grossman on the classic show "CHiPs". Cast Starring *Ron Howard as Richie Cunningham *Henry Winkler as Fonzie *Tom Bosley as Howard Cunningham *Marion Ross as Marion Cunningham *Erin Moran as Joanie Cunningham *Don Most as Ralph Malph *Anson Williams as Warren "Potsie" Weber Guest starring/Recurring cast *Al Molinaro as Albert "Al" Delvecchio / Father Anthony Delvecchio *Jack Dodson as Dr. Mickey Malph, Ralph's dad *Christopher Norris as Sheila *Paul Linke as Bruiser ;Rest of cast listed alphabetically: *Debbie Chaffin as Fonzie's Girl in Green Sweater (uncredited) *Sally Hightower as Fonzie's Girl in Beige Sweater (uncredited) *Heather Warren as Blonde in Red Sweater (uncredited) External links * Category:Episodes Category:Happy Days Season 4 Category:Happy Days episodes